1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ground engaging implement for separating rocks, trash, limbs and other debris from the soil and windrowing the debris for subsequent collection. More particularly, the windrowing mechanism hereof utilizes a rotatable roller which is preferably selectively adjustable to an obliquely angled position to the right or left for moving the debris to either side of the rake for windrowing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Whether the property be a farmer's field, a construction site to be planted, or a public beach, a problem which is frequently encountered is the presence of large foreign objects on the property which must be removed before the property may be beneficially used. In the case of a farmer's field, numerous stones, large and small, may be close to the surface of the soil and prevent satisfactory planting and harvesting of a crop. At a construction site, the presence of boards, stones, wallboard and other debris may prevent seeding and landscaping of the site. At a beach or other public facility, users may have left trash, broken glass, or cans, or driftwood or other washed-up debris may make the area both unsightly and unsafe.
Of course, one solution is to pick up such trash and debris by hand. However, this process is not only tedious, but time consuming. When large areas such as beaches, fields or construction sites are to be cleared, the number of people necessary to quickly clear the area may be quite large, and the number of available workers may be insufficient on an interim basis. In addition, in the case of beaches, the task may need to be continuously repeated, making such labor costs prohibitive. Finally, some stones, glass, or other debris may be located just below the surface of the soil, preventing detection by the human eye.
Accordingly, a number of different machines have been developed which have, as a goal, the separation of the soil from the debris and windrowing of the latter. Windrowing is an attractive approach because the stones, trash and other debris may be located in a single line of travel and then collected by hand or by a rock picker or other machine. Examples of this type of machinery are shown, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,938,586, 2,971,587, 3,117,631, 3,739,855, 3,923,101, 3,993,141, 4,315,546, 4,440,235, 4,496,003, and 4,555,897.
However, a principal disadvantage of the presently available rock windrowing machines lies in the inability to selectively pivot the roller used to dislodge and advance the rocks and debris from side to side about a center pivot axis. This deficiency prevents the windrow from being moved across the field in successive passes, so that only a single windrow need be ultimately disposed of. In addition, the machines of the prior art do not provide for a rugged and durable barrier adjacent the roller which engages the rocks so that the size of the material permitted to pass therethrough may be controlled. Finally, the manner in which the roller was mounted to the implement often inhibited the windrowing of larger debris.